


EAD 2017: Mr and Mrs Hale

by hellbells



Series: Hellbells' Evil Author Day Collection 2017 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, fusion fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: Stiles and Peter's relationship has lost its first bloom. Can they find their love, with all the secrets their hiding?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has the usual evil author day warnings attached - the start and the end are written it is the middle part that needs to be written.

**_You know the End is Nigh_ **

 

  
Stiles was stubborn. She could only say she was aware; she didn’t care to change her ways. Peter would always make a sassy comment and she would bitch straight back. It was called marriage, as far as she was concerned. It had to be stubbornness that saw her here especially when she would much rather shoot something than talk about her marriage with a stranger. 

 

“So how often do you have sex?”   
  
She smiled serenely, loving a perfect opening, “Well he is getting older. I accepted this when I married him.”

 

“You bitch!”   
  
She resisted the obvious retort, as they were in mixed company. She was pissed at Peter but she wouldn’t out him. She just wanted her life back. She leant forward, whispering as if she was conspiring with the therapist, 

 

“He is not accepting it too well.”   
  


“I can get up ten times a day ... you are just never interested.”

  
  
She didn’t smirk as it would be crass. The victory was hers as you could tell his wolfy pride had taken a dent. She knew the perfect response to this comment as well. “Peter honey,” She was a tease, leaning closer to him, offering a view of her neck. “I love to have sex, many times and in many positions. You remember our honeymoon.”

 

The flash of blue told her he did. She sat back, careful not to ruck up her pencil skirt. She had a business meeting straight after this stupid appointment and she had to at least look like she worked as an office IT problem solver. She had rolled her eyes at the cover Braedon had given her but accepted it meekly when told some of the alternatives. It looked good on her documents as she could hardly put hitwoman/spy for hire. 

 

“Okay moving on. What does Peter’s job entail?”

  
  


She snorts. “He finds  _ antiques _ for a living. It is easy what with him being one.”   
  


 

The therapist took notice of her stress on antiques. She would back off - she was ninety-nine percent certain he was into something illegal. She didn’t have stones to throw there so she said no more. 

 

“Have you tried doing something together?” 

  
  
Stiles guessed her finely arched eyebrow told him everything. I mean it was not like they could kill people together, it was hardly recommended as a way to freshen up a marriage.


End file.
